


...and then

by CharlieQuinn



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Sheriff deals with losing Josie Packard, and in which the FBI Agent deals with the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and then

When Andy and Hawk came to fetch him, Cooper wasn’t worried. Sheriff Truman was good and sensible, old enough to look after himself and smart enough not to wallow in the slums of a broken heart.

One step into the Bookhouse Boys’ hideout changed all that. Truman was a beast, mad with grief, and the bottle in his hand was fueling the fire.

Cooper took two steps toward him, and released the bottle from Harry’s grasp. For a second, their eyes met.

And  
then  
everything  
became  
clear.

Cooper smiled. Now he was here, Harry was going to be just fine.


End file.
